


One Last Goodbye

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock and Phoenix prepare to part ways after traveling together for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Goodbye

The Commonwealth was a brutal, dirty, dangerous place. Phoenix had no illusion it was anything else. She woke every morning, her muscles screaming for a break, her eyes reluctant to stay open, her mind filled with a dull fog. Any small scars she’d had pre-war paled in comparison to the new ones that littered her skin. It was so odd to think that such little things had once bothered her. No one would have noticed them in a world like this. The knife wounds, bullet holes, stitches in various states of healing, on the other hand, seemed to make her more desirable. At least, to a certain caliber of person. 

But there was hardly time to reminisce about things like that. She had places to be, people to help. Always people were calling for her attention. And surely the Mayor of Goodneighbor should be getting back to his town soon. She’d stolen him away for long enough. Surely Fahrenheit was doing fine but no one could do better than him. His silver tongue was enough to charm even the most hateful of people. She’d seen it too many times to believe it a fluke. It’d certainly worked on her more than once.

Half-lidded eyes drifted around the tent they’d erected, searching for her companion. A groan escaped her lips upon realizing he wasn’t here. Normally he slept in late so there was a 90% chance that something bad was happening. Which meant she had to get up. This better be worth it. 

Her muscles protested loudly as she sat up and crawled from the tent, the light of the rising sun blinding her for several seconds. The scene she found herself faced with once she regained her vision made it worth it. 

Hancock stood in the river they’d taken shelter beside, water lapping gently against his bare ass. In fact, his everything was bare. Even his signature hat had be removed, finding a new home atop his neatly folded clothes on the stony shore. His eyes are closed, face turned towards the sun. Drops of water slid across his rough body, some coming to rest in the dips but each catching sunlight and making him seem to glow. 

Phoenix’s breath caught in her throat as she drank in every detail. Never did she have a chance to see him stand so tall - so proudly while wearing nothing. It sent her heart racing, honestly. The way the tendons in his neck moved as he stretched, the muscles in his arms, usually so hidden, the curve outwards and down where his stomach met his hips. She’d seen it before, but never like this. Everything about him was just so… beautiful. And she couldn’t get enough. 

“Are you going to continue watching or come join me, sunshine?” A hoarse voice called out. Her face flushed ever so slightly. 

She stood tall now too, though for now at least, her clothes remained on. “How long did you know I was there?” She stepped forward so they were face to face now. She was working very hard to keep her silver eyes locked on his black ones and not… Wandering elsewhere.

He didn't seem to mind when they did. “Heard you moving around in there and assumed.” His eyes didn't even try to conceal their exploration. Lingering on her shoulder, where the shirt she wore to bed fell out of place. She really should find something that fit better. “Come on in, the water’s fine,” he added with a chuckle.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes in response. “Maybe for you mister ghoul man, but us smooth skins gotta worry about rads remember?” She couldn't help but notice that he was probably right though. The water was moving gently, slowly and catching each ray of light. It was probably pretty warm. 

“You didn't seem to mind taking a few rads last night,” he teased, taking a few steps back, away from her. The water rippled behind him, leaving a trail that seemed to say ‘come get me.’ And that she did, stepping out of her panties before doing following him into the water. She didn’t mind getting the shirt wet but those? No way.

He had turned away from her again, giving her a good look at his profile and what an amazing view it was. He was far from looking human but from the side the skeletal frame that had been known to haunt her dreams had been replaced by a more built one. His muscles were clearer from this angle. His curves caught her attention and she couldn’t stop her eyes from following them: the blades of his shoulders protruding from his back, his chest, his ass, his muscles, and that deliciously enticing curve out from his stomach down to his groin. 

As she stepped further in, chills raced up her sides and her skin was quickly covered in goosebumps, a result of the combination of rads and the cool water hitting her bare flesh. She kept going with nothing more than a gasp. She needed to touch him. 

And that she did. As soon as she reached him, her fingers connected with the skin of his back, running slowly across each bump and valley of the rough flesh. It would be a while before she could do this again. After today it would be quite a while before they would see each other again. Perhaps months. Every single detail had to be committed to memory. 

He stood still, let her take her time. Occasionally a small, happy sigh would escape his lips but aside from that, he stayed silent. He too, was trying to remember everything perfectly. How soft her fingers felt, her warm breath against his skin, the overwhelming smell that was just so her. By the time she stood before him, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, kiss her. And yet he waited. She deserved the chance to take charge here.

Their ideas seemed to align as the water moved between them and he found her soft lips pressed against the skin where his used to be. It was sweet, almost bittersweet. There was no rush. Their lips would linger for several moments before separating and rejoining only moments later. 

They broke apart only long enough for Phoenix to remove the shirt and toss it to the bank. Everything about her curves was perfect. The swell of her breasts highlighted by the mixture of natural lighting and the bra keeping them up. The commonwealth was certainly starting to take its toll on her body but he wouldn’t say he minded. In fact, he quite liked it. Her shoulders were stronger now but covered in scars and a number of new wounds. Her stomach was flat now, toned and drawing his eyes down to a bush of curls he knew she’d been growing out since leaving the vault. His mouth water just at the sight. 

His rough fingers slid around her waist as her smooth ones found his shoulder and slid further down his back, lips connecting once again. The same lazy, relaxed mood carried over from earlier but their lips parted this time, tongues memorizing the taste of their partner. 

She slid closer and he groaned as her thigh pressed against his slowly hardening dick. He was met with a hum of pleasure in return as he caught her wrist and brought his hand up to her chest, rolling her hips forward at the same time. His lips travelled to her neck, pressing lightly there as his fingers pushed aside the fabric of her bra to squeeze her breast then rub circles around her nipple.

She responded beautiful, arching her back up and pushing herself closer. The hand not already wrapped around him found a new home grasping his ass. The action didn’t go unnoticed the ghoul and he chuckled against her skin. “In a rush?” he whispered against her throat, voice as gravelly as ever.

The vibrations of her voice against his lips sent thrills down his spine. “No. Just looking forward to it.” His erection was obvious now as he rolled his hips against hers, bringing forth what was practically a purr. 

“Suppose I should hurry up and get around to it then huh?” The leg that wrapped around his waist was all the response he needed. Their lips met again, almost feverish now as one hand continued to tease her boobs and the other snaked its way down her body, sliding over the abs he’d been admiring earlier and into the bush below.

It took him almost no time to get her gasping. She’d been nicely wet for him already, a mix of the water and her own juices. A few teasing circles of her clit and testing dips into her pussy and he’d slipped in without a problem, adding a second soon after. His dick was now nestled against her asscheeks as he worked her with his fingers, savoring and cataloguing every groan and whimper and moan. Music to his ears and no one for miles to hear. It was all for him. 

Between her gasps, words began to form. “Ha- hanc- hancock- John please,” she finally managed. And oh how he loved it when she used his real name. 

His fingers retreated, teasing her entrance lazily. “Yes, sunshine?”

“Please fuck me.” If that wasn’t the stuff of dreams he didn’t know what was. Here she wasn, arguably the most beautiful girl in the commonwealth, asking him to fuck her. She was definitely not the kind of girl you said no to. 

It was bliss for both of them - it always was - but today they noticed everything. Her heat, the grooves on his dick that drove her crazy, the way her heel dug into his lower back, the way his nipped at the skin of her neck, just lightly enough not to leave a mark. 

They kept a steady rhythm for a good while - neither could have said whether it was minutes or hours. Their hips rolled together in unison, seeming to bring them closer and closer to each other each time. But with each thrust, something else drew closer as well. It was obvious in the sweat on her forehead, in the way his mouth hung open and let shaky breaths escaped, the way she shivered under his every touch. 

His lips found hers again as they hit and tumbled past the edge. Her legs shuddered against his back and she clenched around him as his dick twitched inside her, spilling whatever the irradiated ghoul equivalent for sperm was. Had he not been so preoccupied with his own pleasure, he would have loved to watch her face. It was always one of his favorite parts. 

It was several minutes before each had a chance to catch their breath and step apart. It quickly became obvious that Phoenix’s legs had no intention of supporting her so he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the shore, laying her on the rocks there.

His thumb caught a lock of hair plastered to her forehead and pushed it back with the rest. “I’m really gonna miss that.” She hummed quietly in response, wiggling her way closer to him. “Who you taking with you while I’m away? Will you be safe?”

She nodded slowly, smooth pebbles shifting under her. “Mhmm. Garvey.” 

“Oh, well maybe the three of us’ll have to do this again before I leave then,” he teased, wrapping an arm around her. “I’ve always liked that guy.” At least, she assumed he was teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically live on comments and kudos so if you liked it, consider leaving one or both! Thanks!  
> Based on this picture on tumblr: http://nozovis.tumblr.com/post/140795636479/hancock-nora


End file.
